Just Enjoy Me
by AtLoLevad
Summary: It's Halloween time and Danny is being Danny, while Mindy is being Mindy. Rated T because I'm paranoid about the ratings police.


"No, I won't do it." Danny Castellano shook his head adamantly.

"Aw, come on Danny. It's a Halloween party. You have to dress up." Mindy pouted, holding out the suit jacket and a jar of hair pomade.

"I am dressed up." Danny looked down at his jeans and plain long sleeve shirt.

Mindy eyed his clothes disdainfully, her eyes lingering just a bit too long on the way the shirt stretched across Danny's chest muscles. "As what? A boyfriend who won't be getting any sex tonight?"

"That's mean, and no. I'm on OB/GYN on his day off."

"Ugh! That's so unoriginal Danny. I don't see why you won't dress up as the Sean Penn to my Madonna." Mindy threw her hands up in the air, sending the jacket and pomade flying. The jacket fell to the floor, but Danny caught the pomade just before the tub hit his eye.

"You look ridiculous. I'm thinking about not going with out at all."

Mindy's mouth dropped open, but she composed herself. Putting her nose in the air and turning away from Danny, she said, "Thank you Daniel. That's the kind of compliment a girlfriend wants to hear." She stalked away, halfway to the bedroom door when Danny groaned.

"Min, you're Indian. There's a reason you weren't born with permed blonde hair." He shook his head, in complete disbelief that he had to point the obvious out.

Mindy scoffed, "Yes, and the reason is that my tiny Indian village didn't have L'Oreal hair dye."

"Mindy, you were born in Massachusetts." Danny groaned, he couldn't believe that she was being this annoying. Wait, scratch that, he could believe it.

"That is besides the point." Mindy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_Don't bite Castellano. Don't you dare bite._

Danny bit.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point, Dr. Castellano, is that my Madonna costume is awesome and I can't go to Gwen's party with a boyfriend who won't dress up." Mindy planted her hands firmly on her hips, nudging the _Boy Toy_ belt out of place.

"But I don't even like Sean Penn." Danny complained.

Mindy's mouth fell open, "What?! How can you not like Sean Penn? Didn't you see _Milk_ or _I Am Sam_? Not to mention all the pictures of him being adorable in Haiti."

"Mindy, since your memory seems to be garbage right now, I'll remind you. We also went to Haiti and actually did some good. Sean Penn was there for a photo op." Danny rolled his eyes, she was being ridiculous now.

"Bite your tongue!"

Danny sighed tiredly, "Just finish getting ready. Maybe I'll put on scrubs as a costume."

"Danny! Scrubs aren't a costume. Wait! Unless you're going as McDreamy. Will you go as McDreamy?" Mindy began to get excited. Her hands were waving in the air and the many necklaces she wore around her neck jangled loudly.

"Who's McDreamy? Are you going to call me that if I put on scrubs?"

"Only the cutest surgeon at Seattle Grace, well unless we're including McSteamy. But he's sexy and McDreamy is like adorable and cute and…"

"I'm not going as either one Mindy." Danny stood up, attempting to put an end to this argument.

"Well fine. Then you can just stay home. I'll tell everyone you got like, malaria or something." Mindy grabbed her jacket and flounced over to the door, her heels clicking in time with her necklaces hitting together.

"Aw Min, who's going to believe that?" Danny asked, following his girlfriend to the door.

Mindy turned, "Morgan. Morgan will believe me and then he will come over here and try to fix you. And then he'll get mad that you lied to him. Morgan's been to jail Danny, he so doesn't like liars."

"Mindy, you're being crazy. I'm coming to the party and I'm coming dressed exactly like I am now." Danny grabbed his jacket off the hook and made to follow Mindy out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Mindy exclaimed, holding out her hand and gently pushing back on the middle of Danny's chest, "I refuse to go to a _costume party_ with someone who isn't in costume. So stay home and watch your game." Mindy said _game _the way most normal people would say _flesh-eating disease_. She gave Danny one last look before slamming the door shut behind her. Danny groaned, he was definitely going to be in trouble if he didn't do something.

* * *

"Hey Dr. L! Where's Dr. C?" Morgan shouted as he ran up to Mindy to give her a hug. As always, he was overenthusiastic and lifted Mindy off her feet.

"Morgan! Put me down! You're going to ruin my costume." Mindy straightened her dress after Morgan put her on the ground. He gave her a once over.

"Madonna? Like a Virgin tour 1984? I like it Dr. L." He nodded in approval, seemingly having forgotten all about Danny.

Mindy nodded and congratulated Morgan on being on point with his pop culture knowledge. She found herself a bright orange drink, something fruity and most likely going to give her a hangover in the morning.

"can you believe it Gwen? He wouldn't dress up!" Mindy was waving her hands wildly as she explained hers and Danny' fight to her best friend. Gwen was trying to avoid being hit with Mindy's drink.

"Min, you've always known that Danny hates dressing up. Why would you think he would do it now?" Gwen pointed out.

Mindy gasped in shock, "Are you seriously taking his side? Gwen, the man broke your arm. How can you take is side after that?"

Gwen shrugged, "He apologized. Besides, he's a great guy Mindy."

"Ugh, I can't even deal with this right now. My best friend is a traitor, my boyfriend refuses to put on a Halloween costume, and …" she paused, squinting at the corner of the living room, "Holy shit! Jeremy and Betsy are making out! Oh my GOD! I have to tell Danny." She whipped out her phone, but then dropped it on the counter.

"No, I'm not talking to him. Gwen take my phone, make sure I stay strong." She shoved the phone into Gwen's unsuspecting hands and walked off, right into the chest of the last person she wanted to see.

"Danny?" Mindy gaped at her boyfriend, completely decked out in an 80's era suit, his hair sculpted to heights it had never seen before.

"I'm going by Sean for the night." Danny gave Mindy a lopsided smile, loving the way her face lit up.

"Oh my God! You're the best Danny! I'm totally taking back the no sex thing and also I'll go find my friend Kate and take back that thing I said about your penis."

Danny did a double take. "Wait, what? What did you tell people?"

Mindy brushed his words away with a wave of her hand, "It was only Kate and don't worry about it. Come and dance with me Castellano. I know you've got moves."

Danny demanded answers as Mindy pulled him into the middle of the living room where the miniature dance floor was set up.

"Mindy, if you don't tell me what you said, so help me God-"

"Aw Danny, just enjoy my company."

* * *

**A/N: My first ever Mindy Project fanfiction. *pauses for a round of applause* *crickets* *coughs awkwardly* Um, okay, well this is basically a product of my mind giving me a scene where Danny tells Mindy that she's Indian and doesn't have blonde hair for a reason. Well I needed to give Danny a reason to say that and Halloween was perfect. **

**I really have to thank **quisinart4** for being awesome and pushing me to write this, even though I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with the characters. She was super supportive when I sent her the half of the story I had written and I'm grateful for her feedback! **

**The ending's a little wonky, but I really wanted to post this before tonight's episode (yay!) So leave me reviews and feedback. I'm sure there'll be another Mindy/Danny story coming down the pipeline soon-ish. :)**


End file.
